life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Release (Season 1)
The Japanese version of Life is Strange (ライフ イズ ストレンジ) was released on March 3, 2016, for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PC/Steam. According to the official listing on Square Enix's website, the game is priced at ¥4,800 (about $43) in Japan.Life Is Strange’s Japanese Version Receives a Release Date - Hardcore Gamer (December 10, 2015) The release was announced by Square Enix on September 7, 2015. A Japanese Twitter account, a Japanese Instagram account, and a new Japanese website have been set up by Square Enix Japan. The Japanese version sold 11.5k copies on PS4 in its first week according to FamitsuChart Japon : Gundam Breaker casse la baraque - Gamekult.com, Nicolas Verlet (March 9, 2016) (article in French) (Japanese video game magazine). Voice Actors * Kumi Tanaka as Max Caulfield (マックス・コールフィールド) * Lynn as Chloe Price (クロエ・プライス) * Yasuhiro Mamiya as Nathan Prescott (ネイサン・プレスコット) * Akari Higuchi as Victoria Chase (ビクトリア・チェイス) * Hana Takeda as Kate Marsh (ケイト・マーシュ) * Makoto Naruse as Warren Graham (ウォーレン・グラハム) * Masahiro Yamanaka as Mark Jefferson (マーク・ジェファソン) * Naoya Nosaka as David Madsen (デイビッド・マドセン) * Ryota Takeuchi '''as Frank Bowers (フランク・バワーズ') * 'Mitsuaki Kanuka' as Ray Wells ('レイ・ウェルズ') * 'Yamaka Kiriki' as Joyce Price ('ジョイス・プライス') * 'Shinobu Matsumoto' as William Price' (ウィリアム・プライス) * Akari Higuchi as Alyssa Anderson' ('アリッサ・アンダーソン') * 'Yutaka Aoyama' as Samuel Taylor ('サミュエル・テイラー') Trivia * During the Figaro Gaming House Panel (February 2, 2016) interview, it was said that the Japanese voices are good. * Although the DLC language pack is only listed on the Steam Store accessed from Japan, you can still manually "register" it to download and use outside of Japan by executing the Steam protocol link "steam://install/425570", and the DLC will be added to your ''Life is Strange DLC list. * Some content of in-game objects (graffiti, paintings, etc.) were changed to avoid corresponding to prohibited expressions, that could lead to the straying of Japanese youngsters with more impressionable minds. (Google translated from Japanese)海外版との仕様の違いについて (About the difference of specification with overseas version) Gallery ss+(2016-03-21+at+10.46.49).jpg Lynn as Chloe Price.jpg Kumi Tanaka as Max Caulfield.jpg Videos ライフ イズ ストレンジ： 日本語吹き替え版ゲームプレイ動画1 LIFE IS STRANGE episode 1 ライフ イズ ストレンジ： 日本語吹き替え版 LIFE IS STRANGE episode 2 ライフ イズ ストレンジ： 日本語吹き替え版 LIFE IS STRANGE episode 3 ライフ イズ ストレンジ： 日本語吹き替え版 LIFE IS STRANGE episode 4 ライフ イズ ストレンジ： 日本語吹き替え版 LIFE IS STRANGE episode 5 ライフ イズ ストレンジ： 日本語吹き替え版 Fan Kit - ファンキット Mobile Wallpaper - モバイル壁紙 (1080 x 1920) ChloeWorking_1080x1920.jpg Classroom_1080x1920.jpg Doodles_1080x1920.jpg EverydayHeroesEntry_1080x1920.jpg HawtDawgMan_1080x1920.jpg JustGottaLetGo_1080x1920.jpg Lighthouse_1080x1920.jpg Sunset_1080x1920.jpg TrainTracks_1080x1920.jpg TwoWhalesDiner_1080x1920.jpg Tablet Wallpaper - タブレット壁紙 (2048 x 1536) ChloeWorking_2048x1536.jpg Classroom_2048x1536.jpg Doodles_2048x1536.jpg EverydayHeroesEntry_2048x1536.jpg HawtDawgMan_2048x1536.jpg JustGottaLetGo_2048x1536.jpg Lighthouse_2048x1536.jpg Sunset_2048x1536.jpg TrainTracks_2048x1536.jpg TwoWhalesDiner_2048x1536.jpg Screenshot - スクリーンショット LIS_SS_01.jpg LIS_SS_02.jpg LIS_SS_03.jpg LIS_SS_04.jpg LIS_SS_05.jpg LIS_SS_06.jpg LIS_SS_07.jpg LIS_SS_08.jpg LIS_SS_09.jpg LIS_SS_10.jpg Cosplay Reference Image - コスプレ参考画像 Chloe_Shirt_MisfitSkull.png Chloe_Sketch.jpg Chloe_Tatoo.jpg HawtDawgMan_Sketch.jpg Max_Sketch.jpg Max_TShirt_JaneDoe.png External Links * Japanese website * Life is Strange™ - Japanese Language Pack (can only be accessed from Japan) * Twitter * Instagram * Japanese Wikipedia article References pt-br:Versão Japonesa ru:Японский релиз Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Season 1) Category:Square Enix Category:DONTNOD Entertainment Category:Season 1